doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Mona Plot
Previously, on Doctor Who Adventures: Shalek: I suppose we could pay Craig a visit. Doctor: It's set then. To Craig! *pulls levers* Madame Mona: Only 3 more things are required. Doctor: Madame Mona.....Madame Mona...Where do I know that from? Tetra: Who is it? Shalek: Your friend, Raskal. ???: Come with me. Raskal: Wait! I'm coming with you. Doctor: Shalek and Tetra are dead... Raskal: *gasp* No way.... Raskal: I saw her home planet. ... It's Gallifrey. Mona: Take our introducers to a cell, please. Doctor: Why should I? Your name is The Manipulator. Manipulator: A handmade moon sized Meteorite sent by the other Universe. It will hit in 3 minute and blow up Earth. Manipulator: Although... We could make a little deal here, Doctor. Doctor: I can't.....trust you. Manipulator: Then it's over. In the bunker: Doctor: I can't.....trust you. You're the Manipulator. Manipulator: Then it's over. 5....4....3.... Doctor:...FINE! The Doctor has a handshake with the Manipulator. The 2 of them suddenly appear in space, floating. Doctor: W-what happened? Manipulator: The deal was made, and Earth was saved. Doctor: How? You said yourself. There is no way. Manipulator: I manipulated the reality and made it so. Doctor: What? You can't do that. Unless....It was a trick. You lied. I knew it! That universe wasn't real. There is no war between universes. Shalek and Tetra aren't dead. The Tardis isn't destroyed. Everything that happened there isn't real....It was all an illusion made by you. Manipulator: I own up to my name, Doctor. Doctor: Well what was the point of all of this? Just a joke? You must've had a motive to trick me. Manipulator: I did. I had to make a deal with you. And you accepted. Doctor: Oh no...what did you do? What was the deal about? Manipulator: Heheheh. Don't you find it weird how we're floating in space? I mean I can do that. But you shouldn't be able to. Doctor: I...actually do. I was gonna ask you about that. Manipulator: Try to clap. Doctor: What? Manipulator: Do it, and you'll find the answer. Doctor: Umm...ok? The Doctor tries to clap, but his hands go trough each other. Doctor: W-what? Manipulator: You're a ghost now Doctor. You don't exist anymore. Doctor: What...what did you do? Manipulator: To gain power in the real realm, I needed to make a deal of approval. You approved. The deal was that I would stop the meteorite....If you give me the power to enter the real realm for a minute.....and kill you as a child. Doctor: ..... You killed me....I'm dead? Manipulator: You are, yes. But I made you still live. But without a vessel, you're basically a ghost. Nobody can see you. You are doomed to spend an eternity as a being who cannot be seen, and view the universe destroy itself because you are missing. Doctor: Nght...Reverse it. NOW! Manipulator: A deal's a deal, Doctor. Doctor: You tricked me! It's not fair! Manipulator: Oh, but it is fair. You shouldn't have trusted me. And now it's too late. Hehehe. The Manipulator vanishes. Doctor: COME BACK HERE! MANIPULATOR!!!!! ... This...can't be. I don't...exist anymore... Earth's orbit, on Ark 24. 2010, June 16th, 14:45: Arth: We cannot do anything sir. The Dalek fleet force is too powerfull. Ark Spaceships 1 trough 23 have fallen. We are the last one remaining. If all of us combined couldn't stop them, there's nothing we could do alone. Arwin: If only there'd be a person to look out after Earth....But the Ark organization have fallen. Arth: Are you proposing we shuld surrender to the Daleks? Arwin: ... We lost. There's nothing we can do. Send a surrender signal to the Dalek fleet. Arth: Yessir. Earth, Unit. 2010, June 16th, 15:15: Soldier: All the soldiers are dead. We cannot stop the Daleks. They will enter this room shortly. Kate: If only there'd be someone to look after Earth... Unit has fallen. The Daleks blast the door. Daleks: EXTERMINATE THE REMAINDER OF UNIT! EXTERMINATE! The Soldier and Kate are exterminated. Earth's orbit, on the Dalek spaceship. 2010, June 16th, 15:30: Dalek Supreme: Ark has fallen. Unit has fallen. The defences of Earth have all been destroyed. Earth belongs to the Daleks! On Castela: Samar: Heyo, Shalek. Shalek: Hey Samar. Where have you been the past week? You weren't in the town. Samar: I went to visit a friend. He lives quite far awayl The Doctor's ghost comes in front of Shalek. Doctor: Heey? Shalek? Shalek: So Samar. I heard you entered that contest. Samar: Oh yea, it was awesome. Lost in the fourth round. Shalek: Aww man. So close to the final round too. Samar: Yea. Doctor: Oh right...He can't hear me. I don't exist... What did The Manipulator say? "You are, yes. But I made you still live. But without a vessel, you're basically a ghost. Nobody can see you". A vessel.....OF COURSE! The Doctor's ghost goes trough Samar. Shalek: Samar, are you ok? Samar: Hmmm....Y-....I....Shal.....Er...mm,.... Shalek: Samar? The Doctor's ghost posseses Samar. Samar: SHALEK! Can you hea me? Shalek: Ummm..yes. Samar: Tons of lies but at least he didn't lie about the vessel thing. Cool. Shalek: Samar are you ok? Samar: I'm not Samar. I'm the Doctor. Shalek: Doctor who? Samar: No. Just the Doctor. Shalek: Samar, quit it. This joke is not funny. Samar: No no no, Shalek. I'm not Samar. I'm the Doctor. But I don't exist anymore so I possesed your friend. Shalek: Samar, I'm not really in joke mood right now. Samar: No. Quit calling me Samar. I'm not him. I just entered his body. Shalek: QUIT IT! Samar: Shalek, you have to help me exist again. Shalek: What? Samar: I'm not particularly sure how....But you're the only one I know to come to gather people. Come with me, we need to find Tetra. Shalek: Tetra? She left many years ago. Samar, are you feeling alright? Samar: I'm not Samar, I told you. Shalek: Ok...let's say you're a ghost who possesed by friend. How do you know me then? Samar: Because we're friends. Well...we were. I mean we still are...but not in this universe. Listen. I met the Manipulator. His name should give away that he's up to sneaky stuff. He tricked me into making a deal with him, and he killed me as a baby. Now I don't exist anymore. I'm just a ghost. Shalek: ... Ok, this joke went too far. Quit it. Samar: Look, we need to get to Gallifrey. If we can find Nacreus, maybe, just maybe. I mean I can just fly there and posses a Gallifrenian, but I want you with me. You're my friend. Shalek: Yes, I am your friend, Samar. But I'm not sure I'll be in the future if you keep this joke up. Samar: *sigh* Fine, I give up. I'll go to Gallifrey alone. It seems there's nothing I can do to convince you. The Doctor's ghost leaves the body of Samar and flies off the planet. Samar: Ughrnn.... Shalek: Samar? Samar faints. Shalek: SAMAR! The Doctor flew and flew for hours. Eventually he reached the place Gallifrey should be in...but it's not there. Doctor: What? AGH! Silly me. Oh no no no no. What do I do now? If I never existed, I never saved Gallifrey alongside all my incarnatios....Gallifrey has been destroyed during the Time War... Hmmm... Maybe Unit has a vortex manipulator. ... Yea. I'm sure they have one. After another really long travel, the Doctor lands in front of the Unit base, but notices all the Daleks. Doctor: W-what is this? OH NO.... I think I know... Without me.....Earth has been conquered by Daleks. But what if I.... The Doctor posseses a Dalek. DoctorDalek:'' Explain what has happened. Where is Unit?'' Dalek:'' Unit has been killed.'' DoctorDalek: What happened to the Black Archive? Dalek: What is the Black Archive? ... YOU WILL LEAD US TO THE BLACK ARCHIVE! Has Unit not been completely destroyed? DoctorDalek: Ermmm...No. I know....of a hidden area that is part of Unit. All remainds of Unit must be destroyed. I know the location of the Black Archive. You will follow me. Dalek 2: You will lead us to it! DoctorDalek: Come. The DoctorDalek leads the Daleks to the Black Archive. DoctorDalek: It is this. This is the Black Archive. Dalek: Unit has in their possesion alien technology. Exterminate everything on sight. DoctorDalek: How about no? The DoctorDalek exterminates the 2 Daleks. The DoctorDalek takes the vortex manipulator and teleports himself into his childhood, when The Manipulator came to kill him. Manipulator: Hehe. DoctorDalek: YOU WILL STOP! You will not kill. Manipulator: Huh? A Dalek? What are you doing here? DoctorDalek: I will stop you. You will not kill me. '' Manipulator: I have nothing to do with you. Although if you try to stop me... DoctorDalek: ''I AM THE DOCTOR! YOU DO HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH ME. Manipulator: The....Doctor? But....What? DoctorDalek: You have killed me and I am a ghost. I possesed a Dalek to stop you. Manipulator: I'm afraid you're too late, Doctor. DoctorDalek: You will answer to my questions or I will shoot. Manipulator: ... Very well. DoctorDalek: How do you know me? What are you exactly? Manipulator: I was banished from the known universe before you were even born. I was banished to the mindscape. And you? You're the Doctor. I've heard about you from many many people. DoctorDalek: Who did you talk with? Manipulator: Oh, lots of people. I can invade dreams. Or take someone to a dreamlike universe temporarily. I rarely do that, but you're so old. You are more powerfull than a mere human. You could control the dream, which is exactly what I don't want. I need to trick you, and I can't do that if you're in charge. Many have spoken of you. DoctorDalek: And why are you doing this? Manipulator: Why is anyone doing anything, Doctor? Easy. Cause they can. I don't live in this universe anymore, and I haven't for longer than you could possibly imagine. I can't come into the real world, so I might as well mess with it. DoctorDalek: I will shoot. Manipulator: Try to. The DoctorDalek exterminated The Manipulator. DoctorDalek: I am alive. I exist....I.....I..... The Doctor suddenly appears back on top of the futuristic building. Doctor: I DID IT! I exist again. But....I killed those two Daleks AND The Manipulator. Should've possesed something else. Being a Dalek affects your actions. Well I'm back here now...Shalek? Tetra? Guys? Madame Mona is at her ship's console and notices the Doctor on top of the building thanks to one of her security camera. Mona: Doctor, there you are. You wouldn't send your companions somewhere alone. Hehe. Robots, go retrieve the Doctor. Robot: We....obey. Mona: *smiles* Two robots leave the command room. Out of nowhere, Richard appears again with 3 more objects. Richard: I risked my life for all of these. This better work. Mona: Oh, it will work, don't you even worry. We will depart soon. We just need to wait for "someone" to be bought here. Richard: Depart? Can't we do it from here? Mona: I'm afraid not. It will have to be done from above Earth. Richard: But....how are we gonna get all the way up there? Mona: Hehe, don't worry about that. I got it all covered. Richard: I'm not going with you if you don't tell me exactly how we'll get up there. You might be smart, but I don't want to go up there with an unauthorized spaceship that's potentially gonna crash. Mona: Don't come then. I don't need you anyway. I never did. I could've gotten all the objects myself. You doing it just gave me more relaxing time. Richard: NO. I deserve to see it happen. I did all the work. Mona: I built the machine. Richard: I GOT THE OBJECTS! Mona: And I could've gotten them myself. Richard: Then why didn't you? Mona: Cause you voluteered yourself to do it. Richard: Yes. I did all the work so I deserve to be there to save Earth. Mona: Save Earth? Hehehehe. Oh but that's where you're wrong. Richard: W-what? Mona: We're not saving the Earth dear. We're destroying it. Richard: WHAT? Mona: You are useless to me now. Madame Mona puts a electric glove on and shocks Richard. He falls to the ground. Mona: Take him to the cells as well. Robots: Cells....Obey! Mona: *smirk* The robots take the fainted Richard and throws him in the same cell as Raskal, Shalek and Tetra. Tetra: Who's this guy? Richard: Ughh..... Shalek: He's hurt. Raskal: Hey, dude, are you o-..... The moment Raskal touches him, Raskal gets shocked as well(although not as much as Richard was). Raskal: AUCH! Tetra: RASKAL! What happened? Raskal: I got shocked. He's full of electricity. Shalek: And what does that mean? Raskal: He was electrecuted. Shalek: By who? Raskal: Well there aren't that many options, is there? Either the robots, either that Gallifrenian woman. Tetra: Wait. There was a robot guard at the entrace, right? Maybe this guy trie to enter and didn't leave when told to, and he got shocked. Raskal: It would seem like the most logical solution. On top of the building: Doctor: SHALEK? TETRA? Helloo?? Hmm...maybe they went inside. 2 robots come out of the door in the floor and catches the Doctor. Doctor: HEY! What do you think you are doing? LET ME GO. Robots: Madame Mona wants to speak with you. Doctor: Madame Mona... (Maybe if I go with them I can finally figure out why I know that name). Fine. Take me to her. Robots: Resistence is futile. Doctor: What? I agreed. Robots: Don't try to escape. Doctor: I'M NOT! I told you guys, "take me to her" The Doctor is bought to the control room: Robot: The Doctor is here. Mona: Well hello there. Doctor: ... ... Your name is Madame Mona. I know that from somewhere.......OH! You....You're the person who tried to flood the Earth. Alongside that slime guy "Nick". Mona: Yes. Your stupid companions stopped me though. You know....I met your companions today. They're not the same ones. Doctor: Yea, well Alfie and Alice have.....Wait! You saw Shalek and Tetra? Mona: Yea, and some other guy who doesn't know not to look in other's personal consoles. Doctor: Where are they? Mona: Don't worry. You'll meet with them right now. Robots, throw the Doctor into a cell as well. Doctor: WHAT? Robots: We are obeying! Doctor: What are you trying to do this time? Flood Earth again? Mona: I'm sorry. Interogation time is over. Take him away. The Robots pick the Doctor up and throw him into the cell as well. Shalek: DOCTOR! Doctor: Shalek! Tetra! ... Raskal? And....some other dude? Raskal: Shalek and Tetra called me for help when you dissapeared. Doctor: Ok cool...Still doesn't explain this guy. Shalek: He was electrocuted and thrown here. Tetra: Where were you? Doctor: That's a story for another day. Now we have to get out of here and stop Madame Mona from flooding Earth....or something else related to Earth destruction. I finally figured out where I knew that name from. Alfie and Alice told us about that, remember? The woman who tried to flood Earth alongside a slime man named Nick. Shalek: OOOH! Yes, I remember that. Tetra: And once again I'm out of the loop. Raskal: Hey, I know as much as you do. Doctor: Well the woman in charge of this place is the same woman that tried to flood Earth. Raskal: Doctor, there's something I think you should know. Doctor: What? Raskal: This....Madame Mona woman....she's from Gallifrey. Doctor: WHAT?! Shalek: It's true. Raskal accesed her console and saw what her home planet is. Doctor: She knew who I was.... Then there's only one person she could be... Richard: Ugh..... Tetra: He's waking up! Doctor: Huh? Richard wakes up. Richard: Uhhgh..... Doctor: Hey, are you ok? Richard: Y-yea, I guess...Who are you? Doctor: I should be asking you that. How did you end up electrocuted? Richard: Madame Mona did it. I....I was helping her. Doctor: Helping her? With what? What's her plan? And if you were her ally, why were you thrown in prison? Richard: She lied to me... She came out of nowhere one day to my laboratory. She said that a dangerous alien species is headed towards Earth. She sent me through all of history to gather different items that would power up her machine, giving it enough power to blast and destroy all of these aliens that are coming for us. But after I got all the items.....She said that we're not saving Earth....She said we're destroying it. Doctor: WHAT? ... Wait, are you guys hearing that? The middle part of the building(the ship) starts making a sound. Raskal: OH! Another thing we found out and forgott to mention. The middle part of this building is....actually a spaceship. Doctor: A SPACESHIP? Shalek: Well if she's from Gallifrey, she had to get here somehow. Tetra: Well what's making all this sound? Richard: The spaceship....It must be setting off. Doctor: Wait...this cell is in the upper part of the building. If the middle part of the building is a spaceship, and it'll set off soon.... Tetra: If the middle will be gone...the upper part will fall down. Richard: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! Doctor: We need to get out of this cell somehow and get into the middle part. We'll die from the fall followed by the rest of the human race once she activates her machine. Richard: It's all my fault... Doctor: No. Richard: What? Doctor: If she's from Gallifrey, she had acces to time travel. It would've ended this way either way. Tetra: WAIT! I know how we can get onto that spaceship. Shalek: No. Please don't say it's.... Tetra: Using my grappling hook! Shalek: I TOLD YOU NOT SAY IT'S THAT. Richard: No no. I'm not seeing how that is helpfull. Tetra: The walls will begin to crumble. The walls will be no more and we'll be able to use my grappling hook to get on top of the spaceship. The sound gets louder. Tetra: I'll go off soon. Everyone, hold onto me. The spaceship starts moving. The walls begin to crumble and fall down. Tetra uses her grappling hook to get them onto the spaceship. Tetra was holding onto the spaceship using her grappling hook. Shalek was holding Tetra's hand, Raskal is holding Shalek's, The Doctor is holding Raskal's, and Richard is holding the Doctor's. Shalek: We won't be able to hold like this. Tetra, we're gonna fall. Tetra: Not on my watch. With one hand Tetra is holding onto the grappling hook. With the other, she takes out some Shurikens and sticks them into the spaceship. With one hand, she moves it around, creating a square line. That will make a hole into the spaceship they can get trough. The part falls down and Tetra enters the spaceship. Tetra drags Shalek up. Tetra and Shalek drag Raskal up, and so on. Richard: That was scary. Shalek: Tell me about it. Doctor: We're in. We gotta stop the destruction of Earth. 20 Robots come out of the hallways. Robots: YOU WILL NOT! A laser comes out of one of the robot's eyes and hits Richard, pushing him trought the hole they came him, causing him to fall from very high. Doctor: NO! Raskal: We're too high at this point. He's not gonna survive that. Doctor: We have to go. Tetra: You're gonna just leave the guy to fall? Doctor: ... Under normal circumstances I wouldn't do this. But I can't save him. And plus, if we don't stop all this, no human will be alive anyway. Robots: YOU WILL NOT PASS. A laser comes out of one of the robot's eyes towards the Doctor. Shalek quicky brings out his sword and reflects the shot towards one of the robots. Shalek: GO! Me and Tetra will hold these guys off. Doctor: You sure you can handle it? Tetra: Oh, I can handle anything. Doctor: ... Ok, let's go Raskal. The Doctor and Raskal go past the robots who are busy fighting off against Shalek and Tetra. In the main console room: Mona: This....then this... Mona was putting all the items into an engine and pushed a button. The Doctor and Raskal enter the room. Doctor: STOP! Mona: Doctor?! How'd you get up here? Doctor: Stop this right now, Rani. Mona(Rani): Hehehe. Looks like you figured it out. Thank godness, I was getting bored of using my alias. Raskal: We won't let you do...whatever you're going to do. Doctor: What is that engine, Rani? Rani: Those items....Mixed togheter trough this engine will result into the energy necesarry for my machine to completely blast Earth. Doctor: NO! The Doctor runs towards the engine, in an attempt to destroy it, but Rani reacts quickly and uses her electric glove on him. Rani: It's over, Doctor. Doctor: Nght.... Raskal: DOCTOR! The Rani opens the engine and takes a globe out. The globe contains the energy for the machine. Rani: Oh. Silly me. I can't have you here, able to move. What if you break my globe? The Rani approaches Raskal with her Electric Glove. Rani: It's time to get shockingly sleepy, boy. Raskal: Uhh...Uhhh.... Rani: Sleepy sleepy. Rani shocks Raskal and he falls to the ground as well. Rani: *smirk* Shalek and Tetra suddenly come in. Tetra throws a shuriken that breaks the globe. Rani: NO! Tetra: Don't go against me. Seriously, don't/ Rani: Agh.......ALL MY WORK! Shalek: Your work? That guy did all the work for you, just for you to betray him in the end. Tetra: *notices The Doctor and Raskal* RASKAL! DOCTOR! Rani: YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! Tetra: I don't think so. I got shurikens. He's got a sword. There's nothing you can do. Rani: I can do this. Rani uses her electric glove onto the floor, which electrifies the floor, after which she jumps onto a console so she's not affected. Shalek: AAAAAGH! Tetra: Nghhhaaaaaaa! The 2 of them fall to the ground. Rani: That's more like it. Doctor: You lost....Rani....Your energy is destroyed.... Rani: SHUT UP. Doctor: I can't move just yet.....But I can talk! And I can say that you lost. Failed. Rani: Want another shock? Doctor: Hmmm...no thanks. Rani: That wasn't a real question. Doctor: Really? The question mark at the end makes it seem like one. Rani: One that you won't answer to. Doctor: Why not? It's a question, and I said "no" Rani: THERE WAS NO CHOICE. Doctor: But it was a question. Rani: With no choice. Doctor: Hm? Yes there were choices. You asked a yes/no question. Rani: But you aren't supposed to answer! Doctor: Why not? Rani: Because I'll shock you no matter what you say. Speaking won't save you from it. Doctor: Really? Cause I think it just did. The Doctor stands up. Rani: You...You did that on purpose. Wait it out. Doctor: You're not the only genius in this room. I might be a mad genius, but a genius nonetheless. The Doctor takes the glove off Rani's hand. Rani: GIVE IT BACK! Doctor: I'll give it to you. Just a second. The Doctor throws it to the ground and breaks it. Doctor: There, you can take it back now. Rani: Nght... A person appears on the monitor. He's sitting with the back to the camera. ???: You have failed me, "Madame Mona" Doctor: Who are you? Rani: ... ???: But it doesn't matter. I managed to get the Dark Energy from somewhere else. We don't need Earth destroyed anymore. Doctor: I asked you a question. ???: Return, "Madame Mona". Doctor: You can't ignore me forever! ???: Not forever, but for now, I'd prefer if I'd do. Doctor: Who are you? ???: Rani, take the capsule that's set to send you straight back to me. Rani: I'm coming. Doctor: ANSWER! Rani enters the capsule and is sent away from the spaceship. Doctor: NO! Come back. *turns to the monitor* Who are you? The transmission ends. Doctor: NO! Raskal, Shalek and Tetra manage to finally stand up. Tetra: Ughh...What....happened while we were out? Doctor: ... Someone is working with her. Shalek: But that guy isn't working for her anymore. And even if he'd be, he's dead. Doctor: I'm not talking about the guy we met in the cell. Raskal: ... Who then? Doctor, what happened while we were out? Doctor: I'll tell you on our way back to Earth. The Doctor goes to the ship's console. Doctor: The Tardis is there, so we have to return. Back on Earth, in the Tardis. Doctor: ... Shalek: Hey, are you alright? Doctor: ... Dark....energy... Flashback: Rani: ... ???: But it doesn't matter. I managed to get the Dark Energy from somewhere else. We don't need Earth destroyed anymore. Different flashback: Darugis: Inside Earth's core is the ultimate dark energy. Using the cloud, we will vanish the entire planet, aquire the Dark Energy, and revive The Dagron species. And not only that, but the energy will also give us ultimate power. ALL DAGRONS WILL BE STORMAGGEDONS! We will no longer be known as the powerless species. We'll be up there with the strongest species in the multiverse! Doctor: That's insane! Alice: Wait...why is there a dark energy thingy inside Earth? Flashback ends: Doctor: Nothing...Nothing. C'mon Raskal, let's take you home. Raskal: Yea. Too much action for me. The Doctor pulls some levers. Doctor: We should be in your yard now. Raskal: Awesome. Bye Doctor, bye guys. Doctor: Bye. Shalek: Bye. Tetra: Bye Raskal. Raskal exits the Tardis. Shalek: You said "bye" to him. Tetra: Yea.....and? Shalek: He's your friend. Tetra: Don't start this again. Shalek: But he is, isn't he? Tetra: Doctor, tell him to stop. Doctor: What am I? Your father? Tetra: ... Shalek: He IS your friend. Tetra: NO HE'S NOT! Shalek: YES! Tetra: NO. Doctor: *sigh* ... But I might as well be. ----------------- MC13 speaking right now: I have a few things I want to clarify. #The Manipulator is not the same hooded figure from "Crossroads of Destiny" and "The Kingdom That Never Was". Had to get that out of the way cause I predict everyone thinking that. #I can hear the complains coming about how the Doctor part is rushed. Now here's why. First off, the Doctor was all alone. Normally there's someone there to help or ask a question or two. But since he's alone, there will logically be less dialogue. Second off, I couldn't have switched over to see what was happening at the futuristic building because that universe didn't exist. So I had to get the Doctor part out of the way.